landbeforetimefandomcom-20200216-history
Land Before Time Wiki
Land Before Time Wiki A Wiki dedicated to the popular children's cartoon series, The Land Before Time, property of Universal Studios. The Combined Herds of the Great Valley * Prehistoric Pals: ** Littlefoot ** Cera ** Ducky ** Petrie ** Spike ** Chomper ** Ruby * Littlefoot's Family: ** Grandma Longneck ** Grandpa Longneck * Cera's Family: ** Topsy (Father) ** Dinah & Dana ** Tria (Step-Mother) ** Tricia (Half-Sister) * Ducky's Family: ** Mama Swimmer ** Papa Swimmer ** Ducky's Siblings * Petrie's Family: ** Mama Flyer ** Petrie's Siblings * Neighbors: ** Hyp ** Nod ** Mutt ** Hyp's Father ** Mutt's Father ** Kosh ** Mr. Thicknose ** Pat ** Tinysauruses: *** Skitter *** Rocky & Dusty *** Lizzie *** Chatter *** Big Daddy ** Guido ** Milo ** Plower ** Lydia ** Swooper ** Skip Far Walkers of the Great Valley * Ali * Ali's Herd: ** Old One ** Ali's Mother ** Rhett * Doc * "Rainbow Faces" * Pterano * Tippy * Tippy's Mother * Mo * Shorty * Bron * Saro * Dara Others * Littlefoot's Mother (deceased) * Cera's Mother (deceased?) * Cera's Sisters (deceased?) * Archie * Tickles * Elsie * Mrs. Mama * Mo's Water Kin * Sue * Sue's Boyfriend * Loofah & Doofah * Ruby's Family: ** Papa Fast Runner ** Mama Fast Runner ** Ruby's Siblings * Hidden Runner Villains * Sharpteeth: ** Sharptooth (First Film) ** Red Claw *** Screech & Thud * Ozzy & Strut * Ichy * Dil * Rinkus & Sierra The Land Before Time Series Movie Series # The Land Before Time (1988) # The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure (1994) # The Land Before Time III: Time of the Great Giving (1995) # The Land Before Time IV: Journey through the Mists (1996) # The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island (1997) # The Land Before Time VI: The Secret of Saurus Rock (1998) # The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire (2000) # The Land Before Time VIII: The Big Freeze (2001) # The Land Before Time IX: Journey to Big Water (2002) # The Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration (2003) # The Land Before Time XI: Invasion of the Tinysauruses (2005) # The Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of the Flyers (2007) # The Land Before Time XIII: The Wisdom of Friends TV Series # The Cave of Many Voices # The Mysterious Tooth Crisis # The Star Day Celebration # The Canyon of Shiny Stones # The Great Log-Running Game # The Brave Longneck Scheme # The Meadow of Jumping Waters # The Days of Rising Water # Escape from the Mysterious Beyond # The Hidden Canyon # The Legend of the Story Speaker # The Bright Circle Celebration # The Lonely Journey # Missing Fast-Water Adventure # The Spooky Nighttime Adventure # The Lone Dinosaur Returns # Stranger From the Mysterious Above # The Forbidden Friendship # The Amazing Threehorn Girl # The Big Longneck Test # The Hermit of Black Rock # March of the Sand Creepers # The Longneck and the Cobbler # Search for the Sky Color Stones # Return to Hanging Rock # The Sky-Fire Promise # Through the Eyes of a Spiketail Rumors Hardly seen family members Cera's mother and sisters, seen in the first movie are not seen at the end of the first movie and for the rest of the of the series. Rumor is they died on the way to the Great Valley. Ducky's father is rarely seen throughout the series after the first movie. It is sometimes asked if this is due to how Ducky's original voice actress, Judith Barsi was murdered by her own father. Chomper and Ruby seperated from their families Because Chomper and Ruby are, as of now, seperated from their families because of Red Claw and his Fast Biters, it is unknown if they will be reunited with them or what will happen to their families. Ruby was reunited with her family for a short while, but when she will see them again is unknown. Bron and Doc Prior to the Great Longneck Migration, some fans asked if Doc was Littlefoot's father, and their questions were answered when Bron came into the picture. Littlefoot and Ali Some fans have often written their own stories (fanfictions) that often has Littlefoot and Ali grow up, fall in love and get married. Rainbow Faces The two Rainbow Faces in the 7th movie are rumored to have been aliens, the way they vanished at the end of the movie. Sharptooth and Red Claw Many fans think that Red Claw might be a relative of Sharptooth, the villain of the first film. External links *Official Website *Internet Movie Database *Official TV series website *TV.com summary *The Land Before Time funsite *LBT fanfics *The Chipmunks and the Land Before Time fanfic *LBT on Wikipedia *The Gang of Five